Fractured Breakdown
by FKLYay
Summary: RikaHanyuu. fluff. After accumulating 800 years of memories from fallen Hinamizawas, Rika's mind finally shatters in true Higurashi fashion. Can a certain spirit save the miko? or will Rika drown in the collective horrors of Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni?


Hey folks, FKLYay here, this is my first story in a while… I had another account, but it's too closely linked to my real identity, so I've created this one. at any rate, as a recently created Higurashi fan, and a long-term yuri-lover, I was horrified at the lack of well-written Yuri for Hanyuu/Rika, and decided to write some fluff. I am a master of run-on sentences, and I have a fundamental need to make things end, if not great, at least good… though I'm not above killing off a main character from time to time. Yes, I'm a mediocre author at best, and yes, I know this won't change the world, but if I can add something worth reading to these fairly bare archives, it'll be worth it. This will be a oneshot (though one of the longest oneshots you'll see), without a lemon, I'm just not comfortable enough in my writing abilities yet. I may continue my Fractured set, which will be Hanyuu/Rika through and through. The rules for Hanyuu's interactive capabilities while a "spirit" are ambiguous to put it best, and I must warn you; I have only seen the anime (*audience gasps*), though I'm having an acquaintance of mine, who HAS seen the full anime AND read the graphic novel through and through check it for accuracy and, if not believability, at least passability. Disclaimer; I own no characters, no locations, nor anything affiliated with the Higurashi story. I have not created this with the intention of profit of any kind, other than the joy I receive when complimented about my own writing finesse, or the advice I receive from flamers. Without further ado, let the depression-fluff roller coaster begin!

Fractured; Breakdown

The door to Rika and Satoko's house slid open, and the door's sharp report echoed through the house. Rika entered the house with a wide smile as she waved goodbye to Keiichi and the others. As she turned away, however, the pleasant expression dropped from her face. As she started for the kitchen, she listened for any noises that might give Satoko away as being at home. There were none, so Rika surmised she wasn't here. If she had to guess, Rika would say that she was either dead or with her abusive uncle. Those two fates seemed most common to the poor blonde recently. Rika absently mused on the topic while she made her way towards her secret cupboard, which, no matter the timeline, held at least three bottles of various alcoholic drinks.

Her face remained devoid of emotion as she poured herself a drink. She had already given up on this world, and was just waiting for it to end. In the timeline they had just come from, she had watched as Rena succumbed to level four, killing Shion and Mion after seeing one then the other too many times. She looked disconsolately at her empty cup then back at the full bottle. After a rather short moment of indecision, she took hold of the entire bottle and took a swig. A sudden collection of thumps upstairs indicated that something had fallen down. Rika made her way to the sound of the mess, to find a rather confused and disoriented Hanyuu.

"What is it, Hanyuu?" Rika asked the purple-haired girl in a monotonous, unemotional voice. Hanyuu tried to make it to her feet, but failed miserably, landing on the floor again. Rika sighed and went to help her up.

"I d-don't know…" Hanyuu replied in a small voice. "one second I was fine, but the next I was all woozy, like I am when you…" Hanyuu spied the bottle in Rika's hand. "Rikaaaaa!" she let out a plaintive cry, shaking the blue-haired miko. "You know what happens when you driiinnnkkkk!"

Rika shrugged and took another swig from the bottle, and Hanyuu underwent another bout of vertigo.

"If that's all I'm going back downstairs." Rika said in her flat tone.

"But Rika-" Hanyuu began, but was cut off when Rika left the room.

Hanyuu stumbled after her as quickly as she could, following the girl down into the main room, where Rika sat on the sofa. The girl's long, dark-blue hair tumbled elegantly down her pale shoulders, evident under the plain white 'little-girl' dress she wore. Her youthful impact of her features were entirely diminished however, by the pain-filled, detached expression that her face portrayed. Hanyuu had seen it grow with each timeline they crossed, but it had never been this devoid of emotion. Hanyuu approached the brooding girl with apprehension.

"Rika? Are you alright?" she asked.

"Mmm~" came the ambiguous, offhanded reply. Hanyuu took several steps closer.

"Are you sure?" the pink haired girl asked once more.

Rika turned her eyes from the TV and faced the guardian of Hinamizawa. "Yes, Hanyuu, I'm fine." Her eyes were like clouded glass. "I'm just tired."

Hanyuu reached out and grabbed Rika's wrist. It was cold to the touch. Hanyuu pulled her hand closer and held it close to her chest. Rika turned further towards Hanyuu.

"You're not just tired." Oyashiro's incarnation said in a worried voice. She reached her other hand out and touched Rika's forehead and frowned. Her hand burned where it touched Rika's skin. It was as if the two were filling the wrong roles, and Rika were the spirit, and Hanyuu were still alive. The light touch, despite it's warmth, sent chills down Rika's spine. She sat paralyzed for several seconds before shirking away from Hanyuu's hand.

"I'm fine, Hanyuu," Rika said, trying to console the smaller girl.

Hanyuu gave her an unconvinced look.

"I'm serious, Hanyuu. I'm fine." She flashed her most cute and innocent smile she had. "Nee-pah!"

The mood lightened instantly as Hanyuu giggled at the miko's catchphrase, and, despite herself, Rika began to smile too. A general conversation broke out between them, and before long they were watching TV. Rika took up her normal position on the couch, and Hanyuu took hers, sitting on the ground beside her. They laughed and joked, talking about what few good experiences they had, until Hanyuu drifted off to sleep.

Rika lifted the sleeping girl's head from her lap and laid her on the floor, careful not to disturb her. Her eyes were clouded and empty as she left the sleeping girl. She once again followed the familiar route back into the obscure corner of the kitchen where her cupboard was.

The Next Day

Rika woke up late with a headache. After swearing at the room's brightness and the birds outside that just had to tweet as loudly as they possibly could, she began to get ready for school. She dressed in her uniform and packed her books up. After she finished, she went into the kitchen to make her lunch. Hanyuu was there waiting for her.

"Morning, Rika-chan!" Hanyuu greeted her in a loud voice, putting forth a small boxed lunch. Rika winced at the sudden, ear-shattering noise, and Hanyuu gave her a suspicious look.

"Did you drink too much last night?" she asked suspiciously.

Rika waved her arms in front of her. "N-No, of course not!" she answered, a bit too quickly.

Hanyuu appeared unconvinced, though she let it slide.

"I made your lunch," she said, suddenly changing the topic.

Rika tried to keep a level face, but a grimace slid through before she could prevent it. Hanyuu, naturally, caught the look and tears began to well in her eyes.

"Y-You don't like my cooking!" she accused, on the verge of tears.

Rika waved her hands even more vigorously. "No no no! Th-That's not it at all! I love your food!" she quickly opened the box and shoved one of the pieces of sushi in her mouth. She didn't even try to hide the grimace this time. Rika's worried eyes searched Hanyuu's face, afraid she had made the small girl cry, but instead of tears, laughter bubbled up from the pink-haired girl. Rika was stunned for a moment before she grudgingly started to laugh too. It went back and forth until the two were on the ground, virtually crying from laughter. They were too busy to notice the clock tick to 9:00, and class began.

Rika and Hanyuu flew out the door. The two girls sprinted towards the school. Curses accumulated from over 800 years of life in Hinamizawa flew from the miko's lips, and Hanyuu flushed at some of the blue haired girl's oaths. The two sped down the road, passing houses and stores until they came across the dump. Rika's steps gradually slowed to a halt, across the street from the landfill. Her eyes glazed over as she stared at the spot where Rena stood in an all-too-recent lifetime.

"_We need to treasure the good times we have, because there's a limited number of them," Rena stood on a half-buried bus "and once they run out, they're gone". Rika, Keiichi, Mion, Shion, and Satoko were staring up at the girl giving her monologue. Rika tore her eyes from the brown-haired girl's hollow eyes and turned her head to see the fly-ridden refrigerator. Black-garbage-bag-wrapped packages had spilled out of the open appliance, and one or two had ripped, letting the bloody contents spill over the junk that made up the floor. Rika turned back to Rena; back to her empty, hollow eyes._

"Rikaaa!"

Rika was shaken out of her revelry by a pair of small hands on her shoulders. Rika blinked once or twice.

"Rika, are you okay?" Hanyuu asked once again.

Rika quickly put on the adorable expression she wore in public. "Nee-pah!" she said quickly, "I just got a little distracted."

"You don't have time to be distracted!" she vigorously waved her arms, "You're late enough already!" her statement had an oddly tender undertone, much like a mother admonishing her child. Rika nodded and the two began running again.

Rika entered the classroom, quickly trying to find her seat before anyone might notice her. Keiichi, quite naturally, was the one who saw her in the first, and completely disregarded her attempted stealth.

"Rika!" he virtually yelled. Every head in the class snapped up to look first at him, then at her.

"So much for getting in unseen," Hanyuu whispered in Rika's ear. Rika quickly took her seat. The teacher approached her with a slight frown adorning her face.

"Rika," she asked in a voice intended for Rika's ears alone, though it carried a bit further than intended in the silent classroom, "is Satoko with you?"

"No" Rika replied.

"Is she sick today?" the teacher continued.

Rika shook her head again. The teacher seemed to finally work her way to the question she wanted to ask since the beginning.

"Do you know where she is?"

Rika tried to keep herself from looking at Keiichi.

"_Satoko, what's wrong?" Keiichi asked the small blonde girl. Satoko sat in her desk facing straight ahead._

"_Nothing" she replied without emotion._

"_You were gone from school for three days in a row, and now you're saying nothing's wrong?"_

"_yes."_

_The world blurred around Rika. She was now standing behind a tree, watching the road leading out of Hinamizawa. The night was chill, and the air had a bitter edge to it. Not from the weather, but from what she knew was going to occur, what she had seen unfold before her eyes. She watched as Keiichi laid his trap. She said nothing as Satoko's uncle rode by, and was beaten by Keiichi. She stood numbly as Keiichi beat the man to death, and in utter silence as he buried the body of Satoko's uncle._

"Hey, Rika!" Keiichi said, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh? What?" she asked, snapping to attention.

"We asked if you knew where Satoko was and you kinda spaced out." Keiichi replied.

Before Rika could reply, Rena stepped forward.

"Rika," she asked, "are you alright?"

Rika quickly erected her innocent face. "I'm fine." she began, but was cut off.

"You're lying." Rena cut in with an oddly emotionless, sing-song voice.

The class stared at her, unsure of how to respond. Keiichi in particular gave her a startled look, and took an unconscious step back. Mion, however, come forward, and gently took Rena's hand. Rena seemed to calm down a bit, and amended herself.

"S-Sorry, it's just… I don't think you are okay like you said…"

Rika struggled to keep herself under control. Something was different about this Rena. Something was wrong. Rika looked around and realized that she was attracting too much attention and smiled. "Nee-pah!" she said, and the entire room visibly relaxed. Various kids turned to each other and began their own conversations.

"It's okay, Rena" she said, accepting Rena's apology, then she turned to Keiichi. "and I don't know where Satoko is. She wasn't at home last night either." His look was troubled as he was drawn into conversation by Shion, Mion, and Rena.

"Is this going to be a repeat too, Rika?" Hanyuu asked. She had stayed close to the blue-haired girl throughout the exchange, and now was leaning over her shoulder, whispering in her ear.

"Are we going to watch another tragedy unfold?" she whispered, thinly veiled heartbreak laced into her voice. The question resonated with Rika. She didn't have a reply. The silence stretched for several seconds until Hanyuu finally spoke.

"R-Rika?" she whispered.

"Yes, Hanyuu?"

"is there even a 'good' Hinamizawa out there?"

The question struck Rika to the core. Had the past 800 years just been a waste? Was Hinamizawa's, and by extension her own, fate unavoidable? Rika pulled herself from the thought. If she were to accept that, she would descend into a level 5 like state. Still, Hanyuu's question caught her off-guard. Oyashiro's incarnation had never before questioned the possibility of success of their mission. Her persistence, which Rika had never overtly acknowledged, had pushed her from one world to the next when she would have otherwise just given up. To lose that confidence now…

"I don't know, Hanyuu." it was the only response she had. "I honestly don't know."

Hanyuu stood in silence for several minutes before walking around the room. Rika filled the role she had for hundreds of years. She talked and laughed, she smiled and worked, she played the cute little miko that everyone in Hinamizawa thought they knew. Every once in a while though, when her classmates were too busy or were focused elsewhere, her mask would slip, but only for a moment. In that instant, her eyes would search the room and come to rest on the brooding Hanyuu.

The morning was filled with meaningless chatter, and the day was, for the most part, uneventful until lunch. The teacher dismissed them for their mid-day meal, and the class shuffled over to their lockers. Hanyuu skipped over to where Rika was taking her lunch out.

"Why the sudden change in mood?" Rika asked, careful to keep her voice from reaching her classmates' ears.

Hanyuu giggled. "I want to see how well I did."

Rika suppressed a groan. "That's right… You made lunch, didn't you?"

If Hanyuu noticed her chagrin, she ignored it. "Yup!" She said happily, nodding her head, "Be sure to eat all of it!"

Rika turned away, trying to hide her face from the pink-haired spirit. She looked down the row to see the other kids removing their lunches from their lockers. She absently observed Keiichi as he shuffled through his backpack. He took out a textbook, a pair of notebooks, a binder, and finally his lunch. He happened to meet Rika's gaze as he turned around. He gave her a friendly smile and a wave. She didn't return the gesture. Her eyes were locked on the handle of a bat that extended from Keiichi's open backpack. Etched into the end was a name. Satoshi.

Rika stared intently at the bat for a moment before looking back to Keiichi. "Where did you get that?" she asked.

"Huh? My lunch?" Keiichi returned the question, confused.

She pointed at the aluminum weapon. "Where?" she implacably asked again.

"I'm borrowing it from a friend." he said, smiling gently and removing it from his bag to show her. "I made the team, remember, and there's nothing wrong with a bit of practice"

Rika watched as Keiichi's smiling face was curiously mingled with what could only be called insanity. Anger and fear seemed to burn over his kind eyes, and his slightly concerned features were twisted in madness.

"Rika, what's wrong?" His concerned voice clashed harshly with the malicious, sadistic voice Rika heard.

Rika's expression remained neutral as she watched blood drip down the body of the bat, and she made no sound or movement as the Rena's and Mion's bludgeoned corpses appeared where there was once empty space. Any other human would have screamed. Any other human would have ran. Rika, however, looked the scene over with glazed eyes. Whether it was a few seconds or an eternity, Rika didn't know, but when she blinked, the horrors had disappeared. Keiichi was simply Keiichi, the bat in his hands was only a bat, and the imagined bodies of Mion and Rena had vanished.

"Nothing's wrong, Keiichi, I'm fine." She smiled at him "Nee-pah!". The words sounded no different than any of the hundreds of other times she'd uttered them, but to Rika, to the priestess of Oyashiro, the words were a mocking echo of her past. They were the words that she had spoken in every world, every failed, every twisted, every fallen Hinamizawa.

She kept her composure until the other students had filed out of the locker area. As soon as they had turned their backs, she dropped to her knees. She choked out her muffled sobs, adamant that she would not let anyone see her like this. She had lived through hundreds of these twisted timelines. She had watched every one of her friends descend into madness. She had seen more atrocities than any other human in history without so much as blinking, yet these two words were going to break her?

"Nee-pah…" she whispered them to herself. Unbidden, memories tore from their rightful place, and the restraints, the mental shackles she had placed on them to preserve her sanity, shattered. _She stood, facing Shion, the liquid she had just been injected with burned through her veins. She writhed in pain, even as she reached for the knife. There was no humanity in Shion's eyes as she gloated over the body of the smaller girl. Her face was contorted and twisted with sadistic glee as she imagined torture after torture to apply to the girl. Rika stood. She would not yield to fate. She would not break, no matter the cost. She reached up, slamming the knife against the wall beside her, and bade the fallen Hinamizawa farewell._

Memory after memory after memory played out in front of her. Each was more hideous, more grotesque, more horrid than the last. She recalled every timeline she had been in, every Hinamizawa that ended in tragedy. She relived 800 years of a past that no living creature deserved to be cursed with.

Rika reached up and gripped her head. She was better than this. She had seen this, she had lived it without shedding a tear, without a second thought. What was wrong with her now? Her breathing was labored, her eyes were shaking and unfocused. Why now? What had changed? Why was she breaking? A single memory played out in front of her. Her own death. Her fated demise and desecration. The one thing that had not changed in every world they had been to. Her body shook, completely out of her control now, and she curled into a ball on the floor. 800 years, thousands of timelines, one final outcome. She opened her mouth to scream, to vocalize her pain. Perhaps someone would hear her. Someone that could do something, someone that could save her. Before she screamed, before she lost control, a pair of small arms wrapped around her waist, and light pink locks of hair intruded themselves on her vision. She was smothered in warmth as Hanyuu embraced the blue-haired miko.

Hanyuu had been poking her head through the lockers and nosing around in random people's stuff when she heard the sound. It was a single sniff, quiet in the first place and muffled besides. Hanyuu almost didn't notice it, but when a sob followed, she turned around. Rika was on the ground, curled into a ball. Her hands were as claws, laced into her hair, and she was shaking. It was the miko's eyes, however, that held the most pain. Her normally deep and thoughtful eyes were hollow, and instead of the unconquerable spirit that normally blazed in her eyes, there was a resounding agony. Hanyuu turned and stared at the miko for several seconds, trying to grapple with what she was seeing.

"Rika!"

Hanyuu ran over to the violently shaking girl. She wrapped her arms around the girl and held her in a tight embrace. Rika's trembling frame jerked back, surprised, and her head popped up to face Hanyuu's.

"H-Hany-yuuu…" She started in a choked whisper.

Hanyuu loosened her arms and held the miko's shoulders. "Rika-chan, what's wrong?"

Rika's memories were a whirlwind in her mind, tearing down any attempt to distance herself from the pain and flooding her again and again. She couldn't lock them away, she couldn't get away from them, and every time she tried to escape, a new scene would take the previous's place. She was sure she would drown in the torrent when something pulled her back. Hanyuu's face filled her vision and her voice called the miko back. She reached out to her lifeline, gripping the spirit's sleeves, afraid to let go and get swept away again. A new memory played before her, completely unlike those that were tormenting her.

It was a simple memory. _Rika was 'torturing' Hanyuu by sucking on an 'atomic fireball' . The poor spirit was running around, trying to clear her mouth of the heat._

"_Please please please pleeeaaassseee." begged Hanyuu, running her words together. Rika raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to eat another one. The pink-haired girl made a flying dive for the candy in Rika's hand. She collapsed in a heap, though she held up the sugary treat in victory._

"_Hah!" she cried, raising it above her head._

_Rika let an amused smile take its place on her face. She raised a small cup to her lips and took a long sip._

"_Gagh!" Hanyuu gasped, suddenly feeling lightheaded and tripping over herself. "That's not faaaiiirrr" she accused the miko._

_Rika gave her a simple smile and took another sip._

Another memory took it's place._ She and Hanyuu were standing at the edge of the Furude Shrine's cliff overlooked the entirety of Hinamizawa. Rika looked out over their village in silence as the wind tossed her hair. Hanyuu looked over at the miko, who was deep in thought._

"_Will you be okay?" she asked in hardly more than a whisper. Rika didn't answer for some time._

"_I'm going to die, Hanyuu." came the response, no louder than the question had been._

_When Rika turned to look at Hanyuu, the spirit was already gazing back. Her eyes were filled with sorrow. _

"_Rika…" the girl couldn't seem to put her feelings into words. Rika lifted her gaze from Oyashiro's incarnation and back to the village below._

"_I don't have a choice, Hanyuu." she said. "I can't turn my back on them. It's been decided."_

Hanyuu was frantic. She protectively held her trembling miko in her arms. The small girl's temperature was burning, and she wasn't responding to Hanyuu's cries.

"Rika!" she pleaded, "Rika, talk to me! Rika-chan!"

Rika's hands reached for Hanyuu's outstretched arms. Hanyuu started slightly and tried again.

"Rika-chan?"

She pulled away slightly to take in all of her miko's face. At first, Rika's eyes were haunted by whatever she was seeing, but they suddenly focused. Recognition spread across the girl's face. The grip around Hanyuu's arms tightened, and she felt herself gently pulled closer.

Hanyuu allowed Rika's light touch to draw her in. When she got close enough, the blue-haired girl buried her head in Hanyuu's shoulder. Rika gripped her lifeline tightly. Her masks fell away, and for the first time in over seven centuries, Rika allowed herself to cry.

Hanyuu held her miko tightly. She gently wove her hands through the blue hair that tumbled down Rika's back. She wasn't sure when it had occurred, but as they traveled from one timeline to the next, a connection had formed. A subtle drive that now seemed natural to the pink-haired girl. Oyashiro's incarnation had never thought about it, but as she studied it, as she tried to interpret it, it became more and more clear. She loved the girl she now held in her arms. It wasn't an obsession, it wasn't an overwhelming compulsion, but was a gentle attraction. It was as if there was a light breeze always pushing her thoughts towards the girl. She looked down at her crying miko and lowered her head to lightly kiss her forehead.

Rika looked up, startled at Hanyuu's particular show of affection. Hanyuu blushed under Rika's gaze, and began to apologize.

"G-Gomen nasa-" she began. (translated "I'm sorr-")

Hanyuu's apology was interrupted as a pair of lips pressed against hers. Hanyuu's eyes widened, and a second blush covered her cheeks. The Rika before her was beautiful. The miko's eyes were closed, and a light rosy blush covered her cheeks. Her expression was serene, relaxed, something that Hanyuu hadn't seen in Rika since they first met. Hanyuu let her eyes fall closed and returned the kiss. After several minutes, Rika's tremors had stopped, and she seemed to be back to normal, though she made no move away from Hanyuu, nor did Oyashiro's incarnation feel any need to pull away from her miko.

Eventually it was Rika who broke contact. She rested her forehead on Hanyuu's, and let her eyes take in every feature of Hanyuu's face. Her innocent eyes wore a slightly disappointed expression and an adorable pout lay on her lips.

"Hanyuu," she whispered, to get the girl's attention.

"Hai, Rika-chan?" the reply came swiftly.

"Thank You." Rika tried to put all her emotion, her caring and gratitude, her desire and love in those two simple words. Before Hanyuu could respond, Rika resumed their kiss. Hanyuu, however, put a stop to it after a few seconds. Rika gave her an alarmed look.

"S-School's starting again. We should g-go back…" Hanyuu explained.

Rika gave her an arch look. "I've had this lesson several hundred times. I'll be fine if we do something else instead." She playfully licked Hanyuu's neck. The pink-haired girl let out an adorable 'eep' before clapping her hands over her mouth and blushing furiously. The grin Rika gave Hanyuu spoke volumes, and Hanyuu began trembling slightly.

"Rika no, not now! We n-need to t-talk first, and you have s-school…" She looked to the side to avoid Rika's eyes. Rika grinned.

"Are you suuuuuure~?" she emphasized the last word by running one finger along Hanyuu's cheek. Hanyuu let off an indistinct noise and shut her eyes tightly, causing the smile Rika wore to take on a less innocent cast.

Unfortunately, whatever she was planning will never be known.

"Rika?" Keiichi's voice called from the far side of the lockers.

"Rika-chan?" Rena's voice joined Keiichi's. Hanyuu let off a sigh of relief and Rika pouted. The blue-haired girl stood up and, after helping Hanyuu to her feet as well, called to her friends.

"I'm here!" she said.

Keiichi and Rena turned the corner to meet up with Rika. The only indication of what had happened was her slightly ruffled hair. Keiichi gave her a friendly wave.

"Hey, Rika. Where were you at lunch?" he asked. Before she had a chance to answer, Rena cut in.

"She was busy. It doesn't really matter, does it Keiichi?"

"umm no, I guess not, but…" he left the question hanging.

"Nee-pah!" she giggled. The words no longer stung her.

Rika accompanied her friends back to the classroom. The three walked into the room and were greeted by a curt nod from the teacher. Each found their seats, and the lesson continued. While most of the class scribbled furiously to keep up with the teacher's notes, Rika only loosely held the pencil in her hands.

"Rika, you should really be keeping up with your class…" Hanyuu murmered from behind her. Rika didn't reply, but she put the pencil down and put her hands above her head. Hanyuu let out a sound that closely resembled a squeak as she was grabbed and pulled closer to the miko. To anyone else in the room, it appeared that she was only stretching. Hanyuu blushed furiously for several seconds, and looked down at Rika's arch face.

"Rikaaaaaa~ you're so mean!" she cried.

Rika winked, then returned to her schoolwork. Hanyuu watched her miko practice basic algebra for several minutes. Eventually, she let her arms loosely enfold Rika's neck and hugged her. The class continued scribbling and typing in their calculators, completely unaware of what was happening in their midst. Rika put her pencil down and looked out the window. She let her head fall back and lean against Hanyuu's chest. Rika wore a contented smile as she whispered in a voice only Hanyuu could hear,

"Nee-pah!"

Hey man, FKLYay here. just wanted to talk a bit to you personally. yes you. the one reading this story. I'd like to know what you thought of this story. took be about two weeks to write (most of it was in class), and i wanna know what you liked and didn't like. be as brutal as you like, but be honest. If you liked my stories, you're in luck. i've been planning to write more of them. check on my homepage for my explanation of various series i'm coming out with and how i name them. As i close up my first piece, i'd like to give out special thanks to my editors... Emmy-chan, thank you for your patience and for lending me your Higurashi-know-how. Cookie, thanks for bearing with me, even though Higurashi isn't you thing. I'd also like to give a special shoutout to GreenIzzy, creator of "Its simple And Clean (a Rika x Hanyuu tribute)" and fruitsbasketlover4ev, the creator of "Rika & Hanyuu it's Never to Late" both of which I found fluff and emotional inspiration for Rika or Hanyuu when I was hit by writers' block. Alright, you can go and review now. do it. review. seriously. now.

Peace.

-FKLYay

Friday, December 10, 2010 11:11 PM


End file.
